flipline_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
ElectricAngel
"I'm just waiting for a Grammar Nazi to swoop by and correct you" ~3angels4life (to Moose_Related Accidents) 3angels4life '''or better known as '''ElectricAngel is a forum member that joined in August 14, 2013. History She joined in August 14, 2013. She posted about 600 post on her first month on the forum. She is too open about her personal information on the forum. She likes to draw and write fanfics. Sometimes she would use Spanish on the forum. She annoys the fluent Spanish speakers (mainly Waffles before her departure) to see if she typed it properly. She likes to make emojis that are not provided like (V)!_!(V) and =^.^=. Generally, she likes everybody on the forum. She has a friend she knows in real life called Brycycle on the forum. She also tends to make huge posts and type too much. She has been known to take many breaks from the forum, but always comes back. She created 8 original FCs thinking she was crazy until she saw the ammount of FCs other forumers had. Her FCs are Miranda, Vincenz, David, Katherine, Cassle, Oliver, Christopherson, and Erika. All of them have nicknames either to simplify typing their names or to say something about their personality. Around the end of August she was the first one to call thenin10domastur dom. Little did she know there was another user with the same nickname. Around the end of September she claimed that B.E.A.T. would be swooped (by swooped she meant corrected) by a Grammar Nazi. Because of this, B.E.A.T. is known to be "Unswoopable". By November 2013 to January of 2014 she has been taking some breaks, only coming back every once in a while. This was because she was busy with school and was going through complicated things.She returned to being active around the third week of January 2014 for some weird reason (She was probably waiting for her troops in training in Clash of Clans :P). On February 3, 2014 she changed her name 3angels4life to ElectricAngel after a Vocaloid song named Electric Angel. She also did this because she was tired of people asking her "Who are the other two angels?" a question that makes no sense to her. On February 9, 2014 ElectricAngel created two new FCs called Random Guy and Passerby because their often occurance. On March 2, 2014 she started the "Make your own __" trend topics. She isn't proud of it, but still comments on all the "Make your own __" topics. Around August 2014 she began to post more fan art. Due to this in August 28, 2014 she started an art request topic because she likes to draw when she is stressed, but sometimes doesn't know what to draw. She predicts to be inactive again starting the second week of September because she is taking more advanced classes this year. FCs ElectricAngel values her FCs deeply and tries to develop them as much as she can or else she will scrap them. This is due to having high expectations because in her head she is an author. So far she has 10 FCs. She does show favoritism among them, but loves them all. Her main eight FCs are Miranda who is also known as Mir who is a doll based off her creator's daughter, Vincenz or known as Singapore to other FCs who is Miranda's cousin and is fond of table manners, David or nicknamed Taffy by his parents who is known as the boring one, Katherine who chose the stage name SaiYu is part cat, Cassle who is a scientist, Oliver who is SaiYu's younger brother and is in love with lemons, Christopherson or Chris for short is the only sane one and plays guitar, and Erika called Marikit by the others is known as the motherly figure. In the beginning of 2014 3angels4life decided that she wanted to scrap Marikit because she was too dull. Instead of scraping the character she gave her a new personality. Now she is still a character that the characters go to for motherly guidance, but she is also irresponsible and childish. She also brings home a new person (boy or girl) every weekend. 3angels did some tweaks to the character Christopherson, but are very minor. On February 9, 2014, she created two new FCs named Random Guy and Passerby. Random Guy is now the most used FC she has. Random Guy is there to have mini skits with 3angels or other FCs in her posts. He is supposed to represent a sideline jerk who shouts insults at either her or her FCs. She created Passerby as a female counterpart for Random Guy. Passerby has more normal reactions to things and will react when 3angels or other FCs do something weird. She decided to make them official FCs because they seem to appear more often than she would like. In July or August 2014 ElectricAngel decided to finally scrap Marikit. Instead she will be replaced. Around August or September 2014 she plans on coming out with some sort of big project for her FCs. Trivia *Birthday is December 3 *Is a Filipino *Likes bunnies and penguins *Loves Paramore and Vocaloid **Favorite Vocaloid is Oliver and second favorite is GUMI *Uses ... a lot *Nicknames include 3angels, 3a4l (generally) and 2edgy4me (started by Adam) *Since her name change her nicknames are now EA, Angels, or Electric *Hates Mary Sues and Gary Stus *Brycycle is the only forumer she has met in real life (that she knows of) *Has ten FCs, most of which are recycled characters from previous stories she has. **Christopherson's name comes from the book'' Fantastic Mr. Fox, which is one of her favorite books **Miranda's nickname (Mir) was based off of the Russian spacecraft ''Mir *''''Changed her name from 3angels4life to ElectricAngel *Created two new FCs named Random Guy and Passerby after her name change *Enjoys talking to forumers when she is sad or stressed. *Also has a Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, deviantART, and Game Center account. *Her favorite Papa Louie characters are Professor Fitz and Tohru *Her favorite Jacksmith character is "the chicken with the hoodie" Gallery Miranda (drawing).jpg|3angels4life's FC Mir Vincenz (drawing).jpg|3angels4life's FC Singapore Derptastic Bunny.jpg|3angels4life's avatar Derptastic Bunny K-on Cupcakeria.jpg|3angels4life's first fan art. K-on Fan Characters.jpg|3angels4life's current FCs Olivia.png|Olivia (2014) Tohru.png|Tohru (2014) Category:People who registered in 2013 Category:Female Users Category:Story Makers Category:Fan Artists Category:E Users Category:Top 30 Poster Category:Inactive Forumers